


Trouble Always Comes in Threes

by MJDraperBlake



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJDraperBlake/pseuds/MJDraperBlake
Summary: There’s only so much to do living in a tin can in space. Raven goes to visit her friends before bed, but this night doesn’t go exactly as planned.OR - Murphy and Emori get bored and ask Raven for some company.





	1. The Invitation

Raven slowly opened the door and tiptoed out of Bellamy’s bedroom. He was finally asleep and Raven could exhale. Though she loved her friend, sitting with him during his grief about Clarke was exhausting. She was the only one who could get him to sleep by rubbing his back and humming softly.

It was late, according to their set schedule, but Raven didn’t feel tired. Monty and Harper cherished their alone time, so she didn’t dare disturb them. Echo mostly kept to herself and didn’t usually want company. So that left her best friends, Murphy and Emori. They typically didn’t mind if she sat with them in their room until they fell asleep, and more times than not she woke up in their bed in the morning. They did keep her warm and cozy, after all.

Their door was cracked so she rapped lightly and pushed it open with her foot. Murphy was tapping a pencil on the side of the bed and Emori hummed while she twirled her hair and talked about nothing in particular. They both smiled at Raven as she came in.

“Hey, Spacewalker,” Murphy said. “Bellamy asleep? I don’t know how you calm that beast.”

“Yeah, he’s out, thank the gods.”

Emori stretched out her arms and legs and hopped up.

“You do your kru a great service,” she said in a deep voice. Then Raven giggled when Emori hugged her tightly.

“Well, what should we play tonight?” Raven asked as she pulled out the deck of cards they had found. There wasn’t really anything else to do besides watch old videos, play cards, or read the ten books they had found. They played two truths and a lie a lot, but knew each other so well after spending every waking moment together for the last few months that it was getting boring.

“Yeah, look what I scored from Monty today...want to try a swig?” Murphy pulled out a small glass bottle of green algae. “New batch - stronger this time.” He took a gulp, grimaced and swallowed, then passed it on to Raven.

After an hour or so and an empty bottle, Raven and Emori were giggling at Murphy’s stupid stories and finally relaxing from the day. Raven plopped down on the bed next to Murphy and started whining about having to wake up in the morning. “We really should get to sleep sooner, you guys. Don’t want to miss our morning algae.”

Emori rolled her eyes and came over to Murphy’s other side. “Shove over,” she said, and pushed Murphy towards Raven.

“Fine,” he grumbled as he rolled towards Raven. He accidentally brushed up against Raven and there was an awkward second where she realized he was aroused.

Raven jumped up and said, “I guess I’ll get going then. See you guys in the morning?”

She started to walk out when she heard Emori say, “Raven, wait a second.”

Raven turned to see Murphy sit up and adjust his pants and Emori smile shyly. 

“Could you shut the door?” Emori said. “There’s something we wanted to talk to you about.”


	2. The Experiment

Raven got butterflies in her stomach when she looked at them. They were looking at her with apprehension and almost hunger in their eyes. She grabbed for the nearest chair to steady herself. It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling, it had just been so long since she’d felt anything like this. Even when she slept with Bellamy a year ago, she never felt so unsteady.

“Oh,” Raven breathed. “Um, okay...shoot.”

“It’s just an idea, you know, it gets boring here, and we thought, since we're all so close, maybe you'd like to…” Murphy trailed off.

“Spend the night? Only do more than sleep? The three of us...together?” Emori said quietly.

Raven had to sit down. This was new. Something she had never experienced before. She always had a little crush on Murphy but would never act on it, because she loved Emori too much. Murphy flirted with her from time to time but she didn't think anything of it. She had never been with a girl but she did feel attracted to them in the past.

“Well, maybe you can think about it?” Murphy said hesitantly after a beat.

“Yeah,” Raven answered. She exhaled. “I mean, yeah, let’s do it. We’re all consenting adults, right? It’s been awhile for me and I don’t want to sit in this tin can forever with just my hand for company.”

Emori suddenly burst out laughing, which got Raven and Murphy to start, too.

Murphy got up and gently cupped Raven’s face with his hands. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and began pulling her towards the bed. Emori came around to help her remove her top and bra.

“You’re so beautiful,” Emori said, and kissed the back of Raven’s neck.

The softness of her lips sent a chill up Raven’s spine. “Yeah,” she said, “let’s do this,” as they all tumbled towards the bed together.


	3. The Aftermath

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Raven started to wake up. Then she heard Bellamy’s voice. “Murphy, Emori,” he called. “Have you seen Raven? Breakfast is ready.”

“Shit! Shit, shit!” Raven hissed, as she realized she fell asleep before getting dressed. She shoved Murphy hard enough that he woke up and groaned. 

“Yeah, man, just a minute,” Murphy said. He hopped out of bed while pulling on his pants, and quickly opened the door to leave. “Sorry, Monty gave us a new batch of beer last night. I’ll bring some breakfast to Emori.”

The guys’ voices trailed off as they walked down the hall. Emori rolled over to face Raven and gently tugged on her mussed-up ponytail. Raven sighed. “Wow, I...” she trailed off, as she stared at the ceiling.

“I know,” said Emori, “you were pretty amazing last night.”

Raven was quiet for a moment. She felt nervous but also comfortable. She turned towards Emori. “I’ve never been with two people at once, or a woman before,” she said finally, “but I think I liked it.”

“You think?!” Emori chuckled. “You loved it, just admit it.” 

Raven laughed and smiled at the twinkle in Emori’s eyes. “Yeah, I think I loved it.”

Emori scooted closer to Raven and kissed her gently. Raven responded with hunger and pulled Emori into her arms. 

Breakfast could wait.


	4. Exposure

It had been a few weeks since Raven first joined Murphy and Emori that night. She didn’t sleep in her own bed anymore, but she did her best to rumple the sheets and keep the door closed. They weren’t really trying to keep it a secret, but they didn’t tell anyone else, either. 

One morning after Raven woke first, she hopped in the shower. Excited that it was finally her day to shower, she skipped across the room and turned on the water.

“Three minutes Reyes!” Murphy called. 

“I know!” Raven called back. She really missed showers when they were on the ground.

Murphy was stretching and kissing Emori when there was a knock on the door. 

“Murphy?” Bellamy called.

Murphy answered, “Yeah we’re decent,” before he remembered that Raven was still in the shower.

Emori shoved him hard and he winced. “Okay, Emori, I’ll distract him.”

Bellamy came into the room and said good morning to Emori. Just then Raven called out, “Murphy, did you use my towel again?!” 

Emori and Murphy just froze. 

“Uh, Raven? What…” Bellamy trailed off and pointed at the shower door and the bed, clearly confused.

Emori started, “Oh, yeah, uh her shower isn’t…”

“We’re sleeping together,” said Murphy proudly, interrupting Emori. He propped his hands behind his head and flashed Bellamy a satisfied grin. Emori blushed and pulled the covers up over her head.

Raven stepped out of the shower just then and froze. “Bellamy?!” 

“Uh, hey Raven, I was just leaving, wanted to make sure Murphy knew he was up on latrines, see you guys later, okay?” He awkwardly backed up and managed to open the door without banging straight into it.

Raven called out to Bellamy as he was leaving and caught up to him in the hallway. “Bellamy, I wanted to tell you, but we weren’t ready. I don’t want you to feel bad or feel left out, I mean we’ve been trying not to ignore you, but...”

“Raven, it’s okay,” said Bellamy. “I’m just glad you’re happy.” He looked sad. “I’m just a little lonely, that’s all.”

“Maybe...maybe sometime, we could, you know, you could, uh join us?” Raven said. She tugged on her wet hair and clutched her towel close.

“Oh, well…” Bellamy was surprised and embarrassed, but intrigued. “I don’t know if Murphy told you, but we had a thing once in the woods, and anyways, I guess... maybe I’ll think about it.”

Raven beamed at him. “I always thought you were cute, Bellamy.” She squeezed his arm affectionately and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. 

“Hey, Raven - just one thing.”

“Yeah, what? Anything.”

“We’re gonna need a bigger bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you liked it! I really liked the idea of these three characters being so comfortable with each other that it was only natural to invite Raven into their fold. The idea to add Bellamy came later - because who can blame me?!
> 
> I have some more ideas for this group, so if you liked this, let me know!


End file.
